The Adventures of Alejo and Luis
The Adventures of Alejo and Luis is the animated theatrical spin-off film based on the 2003 animated direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico. Plot A group of pirates find tickets to the Alejo and Luis movie in a treasure chest and enter a theater to watch the film. Alejo Otero cheerfully prepares for the opening ceremony for the La Villa Bella 2, expecting his friend, Diego Fuente, to promote him to manager of the new hotel. Instead Senor Fuente names Mr. Smiley as manager, believing Alejo is too hard to handle the role, much to Alejo's disappointment. Meanwhile, Fuente's business rival, Charlene, complains about his failures to her eagle animatronic friend, Paco, being unable to steal the Villa Bella Secret Formula. When Paco points out plan "Z", a scheme which she has yet to attempt, Charlene decides to implement it. That night, Alejo drowns his sorrows in ice cream with his brother, Luis. Elsewhere, Charlene steals Pecos' hat, leaving false evidence to frame Fuente for the crime, and sends the hat to the distant land of Los Muertos. The next morning, Pecos barges into the La Villa Bella 2 and threatens Fuente for his alleged thievery. Alejo arrives and chastises Fuente under the influence of an ice cream headache, but seeing his boss's life at risk, he promises Pecos that he will retrieve the hat from Los Muertos. Pecos is convinced by his friend, Hector to spare Fuente for the time being and freezes him instead, ordering Alejo to return with the hat in six days. Soon after Alejo and Luis leave for Los Muertos, Charlene steals the Villa Bella formula and uses it to produce and sell tacos at her restaurant. She also gives away free "Chupacabra Masks" to customers, which are actually mind-control devices that Charlene activates to control Veracruz's residents and take over the city. As their journey continues, Alejo and Luis reach a dangerous, monster-filled wasteland. Coming to the conclusion that they cannot complete their quest due to their immaturity, they tearfully give up. Hector arrives at the wasteland and tells Alejo and Luis of Charlene's plan. She pretends to magically turn them into men by giving them ponchos and hats. With their confidence boosted, they brave the wasteland but are confronted by the Ghost of Senor Otero. He is stepped on by a monster that Alejo and Luis believe to be a Chupacabra. It grabs Alejo and Luis, and takes them to Los Muertos. In the Los Muertos, Alejo and Luis find the hat, but are dehydrated by the Chupacabra's exploration room and die. Their tears short-circuit the room's power cord, and its smoke activates the sprinkler system, reviving them and the other dead skeletons. As the vengeful skeletons attack and overwhelm the Chupacabra, Alejo and Luis take the hat and head for the Los Muertos enterance, where Gato Grande appears and offers them a ride. He flys from the enterance to Veracruz carrying them on his back. The ghost catches up to them but is knocked by a jet back into the lands. At the La Villa Bella, Pecos arrives to execute Fuente, but Alejo and Luis return with the hat before he is able to do so. They confront Charlene, who drops a mind-control mask on Pecos, enslaving him. Before Charlene can direct Pecos to kill them, Alejo accepts his magical nature and bursts into song, transforming into an electric guitar-wielding wizard. He shoots lasers from his guitar, destroying the mind-controlling masks and freeing Pecos and Veracruz's residents from Charlene's rule. Charlene tries to escape, but is stepped on and crushed by other citizens. Charlene is arrested, and Pecos thanks Alejo for his bravery and thaws out Fuente, who decides to make Alejo manager of the La Villa Bella 2 in gratitude. In a post-credits scene, the pirates which have been watching the film are told by an usher to leave the theater. Characters Main Characters * Alejo Otero * Luis Otero Supporting Characters * Diego Fuente * Mr. Smiley * Pecos * Hector * Gato Grande Other Characters * Jorge Otero * Chiquita * Dona Dolores * Sofia Otero * Trumpet player * Drum player * Guitar player * Old woman * Oliver * Natalia * Cristina * Fernanda * Carolina * Mirelia * Gabriella * Sebastian * Painters Villains * Charlene * The Real Chupacabra * Paco the Eagle * The Ghost of Senor Otero